1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic electrolyte and a lithium battery including the organic electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices, such as video cameras, mobile phones, portable media players (PMPs), and electronic books, are being made light weight and highly functionalized, batteries used as power supply sources for driving the portable electronic devices should have a high capacity and a high energy density. Specifically, rechargeable lithium batteries have about three times the energy density per unit weight, as compared to existing lead storage batteries, nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel hydrogen batteries, and nickel zinc batteries, and are quickly charged. Thus, lithium batteries are being actively developed.
A typical lithium battery may include lithium cobalt oxide (LiCoO2) as a positive electrode material, a graphite material as a negative electrode material, a porous film separator, and an electrolyte including a Li salt in a mixed solvent. The mixed solvent can include a high dielectric organic solvent and a low dielectric organic solvent, or a high dielectric organic solvent and a low viscosity organic solvent.
In order to have a high capacity and energy density, active materials of a negative electrode and positive electrode may be prepared to have a high capacity, and/or a charging voltage of a battery may be set high, so as to obtain more capacity from active materials.